todo sea por el poder
by Adam-walker
Summary: Baam finalmente recibe el poder de la espina pero eso torna su mente inestable y no reconoce a nadie como su amigo mas que a su padre Grace Mirchea Luslec que le ordena matar a sus amigos en la final del torneo .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Torre de dios no me pertenece . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador . **

* * *

Reinaba la oscuridad en el lugar en el que Baam cayo al ser atacado y lanzado por Beta . En la profunda oscuridad solo se podía notar una pequeña luz que Baam creo para intentar ver una salida pero era demasiado pequeña para iluminar algo mas que a si mismo y las heridas no le ayudaban mucho .

Luslec: ¿ Te duele hijo mio ? - Dijo una imponente sombra saliendo de la nada .

Baam: S-si . - Su voz estaba cada vez mas apagada por el dolor .

Luslec: ¿ Te gustaría librarte de ese dolor ?

Baam: Si .

Luslec: ¿ Quisieras que te dejen de traicionar ?

Baam: Si .

Luslec: ¿ Quisieras dejar de ser tan ingenuo ?

Baam: Si .

Luslec: ¿ Para que quieres el poder de la espina ?

Baam: Para proteger a mis amigos . - La sombra esbozo una sonrisa .

Luslec: ¿ Para ello estas dispuesto a ser un asesino , a aplastar a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino ?

Baam: Si .

Luslec: Bien hijo mio entonces te daré la espina .

La imponente sombra dio una sencilla palmada y una enorme luz cegadora erradico la oscuridad , era la espina lo que brillaba y de un momento a otro tomo el tamaño de una pequeña espina que Luslec le clavo a Baam en la mano inyectándola del todo .

Luslec: ¿ Sientes el poder ?

Baam: Si . - Dijo mientras sus heridas se curaban .

Luslec: ¿ Recuerdas para que querías este poder ?

Baam: Para proteger a mis amigos .

Luslec: ¿ Quienes son tus amigos ?

Baam: Solo Luslec Mirchea Grace . - La sombra sonrió sadicamente había logrado su objetivo .

Luslec: ¿ A que estas dispuesto a llegar por el ?

Baam: Matare a cualquiera que el me ordene .

Luslec: Bien hijo mio , vamos tenemos que preparar unas cuantas cosas . - Dijo esto sacando un item con el que fueron transportados a algún lugar .

**En la oficina de Luslec . **

Alguien toco a la puerta y cuando escucho el pasen entro viendo la escena .

Luslec: ¿ Deseas algo Ha Jingsung ?

Ha: ¿ Pero que demonios le ha pasado a Viole ? - Dijo al ver la sonrisa tenebrosa que adornaba su cara mientras temblaba pero al instante de moverse Baam ya estaba a su lado preparado para matarlo .

Luslec: Yo que tu tendría cuidado un simple movimiento brusco y estas muerto . Hijo déjalo . - Baam asintió y se volvió a sentar en el suelo .

Ha: ¿ Pero que demonios le ha pasado ? - Dijo furioso viendo el estado de su querido alumno .

Luslec: Veras el poder de la espina a vuelto su mente inestable y ahora misma no diferencia entre amigos y enemigos bueno esta claro que a mi si que me considera su amigo . - Decía con una sonrisa terrorífica .

Ha: ¿ Era necesario hacerle eso ?

Luslec: Todo sea por matar a Zahard . - Mantenía su sonrisa malévola .

Ha: Pero no era necesario volver a Viole una muñeca sin sentimientos .

Luslec: ¿ Me estas cuestionando Ha Jingsung ?

Ha: Claro que no pero solo digo que no era necesario llegar a esto .

Luslec: Vete de una vez . - Solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del otro que dejo la habitación de inmediato .

Ha: ´ ¿ Que demonios te ha hecho Zahard para hacerle semejante cosa a tu hijo ? `

**Con el equipo de Lesso y de Koon . **

Koon: Si ya se que tendría que habértelo dicho pero .

Androssi: No hay excusa si lo sabias tendrías que habérnoslo dicho desde el principio .

Ship: Androssi tiene razón no puedes guardártelo todo para ti .

Rak: Callaos tortugas ahora lo que importa es traer de vuelta a la tortuga negra .

Tele: Damas y caballeros tengo que anunciar que la gran final se disputara entre los clasificados hasta ahora y el equipo de Fug . Sera una batalla en la que todo valdrá . Me acaban de informar que habrá una persona que luche sin equipo es Jiyu Viole Grace eso si que es valor . - Ante eso todos quedaron callados .

Koon: Esto no tiene ningún sentido desaparece por unos días y cuando vuelve resulta que luchara solo en la final contra numerosos equipos . - Decía buscando la razón de todo eso .

Rak: Calla tortuga azul compraremos a la tortuga negra con puntos y ya .

Ship: Si eso fuera tan fácil , a ambos nos ha costado todos los puntos traeros aquí .

Koon: Por lo menos tenemos claro que ningún otro equipo puede conseguir a Baam ya que no solo basta con los puntos el también tiene que aceptar de buena gana .

Ship: Mierda que pasara si nos tenemos que enfrentar a el .

Wagnan: Vamos no creo que vaya a pelear con nosotros . - Dijo nervioso pensando en lo que le pasaría si tuviera que enfrentarse a el.

Ship: Eso espero , ya nos enfrentamos a el una vez y acabamos perdiendo patéticamente .

Koon: Joder tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto .

Androssi: Pienso ir ahora mismo a traerlo de vuelta a patadas si hace falta . - Dijo con un aire determinación .

Koon: No digas estupideces morirías antes de siquiera llegar a el .

Androssi: ¿ Y eso por que ?

Koon: Si su desaparición es cosa de Fug esta claro que lo tendrán muy vigilado para evitar que se escape y no estoy hablando de regulares sino de rankers e incluso high rankers .

Androssi: Maldición no pienso estar sin hacer nada . - Su aire había pasado a uno que daba miedo .

Ship: Vamos a comer algo estas muy flaca .

Androssi: No te creas que lo hago apropósito es solo que yo soy así .

Ship: Gracias por este método para controlar a Androssi . - Dijo en un susurro para Koon .

Koon: No es nada . - Con cuernos de diablo .

**En otro lado . **

Cassano: Dime Beta que harás por lo visto Viole a sobrevivido .

Beta: Participare en la ronda final y acabare con el . - Con una sonrisa sádica .

**En otro lado mas . **

Reflejo: Señor mad dog ya lo ha escuchado .

Mad: Lo matare .

Ron Mei: Y nosotros te ayudaremos .

**Donde Baam . **

Este estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo en su interior .

Baam: Liberame . - Forcejeaba para quitarse unas cadenas imaginarias .

Viole: Que te pasa Baam no me digas que no quieres matar .

Baam: No yo no quiero matar .

Viole: En serio pues ya lo has hecho muchas veces .

Baam: Pero yo .

Viole: No hay peros que valgan .

Baam: Yo . - Cada vez se hundía mas en un mar imaginario mientras que el otro se reía de forma estridente .

Viole: Si , sigue undiendote en la desesperación desaparece de aquí .

Baam: No les hagas daño a mis amigos . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo .

Viole: Tu no eres nadie para mandarme , es mas esto me ha dado aun mas ganas de matarlos

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y para quien no lo haya entendido Viole es su lado asesino creado por la espina . **


	2. la final

**Disclaimer: Torre de dios no me pertenece .**

**´Pensamientos`**

**- Habla el narrador .**

**Notas del autor: Guest , someone no tengo ningún problema en que lo traduzcáis o busquéis a alguien que lo traduzca .**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo no es demasiado apto que digamos para las personas que no soporten el gore porque en este capitulo va a haber de sobra .**

* * *

La multitud gritaba emocionada esperando el momento en el que todos los luchadores salieran al enorme estadio en el que iban a luchar ( del tamaño de un campo de fútbol ) , poco a poco los equipos salieron y finalmente todos estaban en la arena .

´Pero que demonios le ha pasado a Baam`- Pensaba Koon al ver la sonrisa siniestra de su amigo .

´Matar` - Pensaba Viole .

´Plátanos`- Pensaba Rak .

Bien señoras y señores que empiece la gran final pero antes que nada Jiyu Viole Grace ¿ Estas seguro de luchar solo ? - Pregunto el del casco azul .

Si así tendré mas gente a la que matar . - Dijo Viole con una sonrisa realmente siniestra .

Bien pues que comience la final . - Dijo el del casco rojo .

Te voy a enseñar todo lo que yo sufrí . - Dijo Beta para después lanzarse a atacarlo .

Te voy a destrozar . - Dijo Bharhgav lanzándose también al ataque .

Pero en un instante ambos estaban en el suelo sin vida y Viole sujetaba en su mano derecha la cabeza de Bhargav y en su mano izquierda el corazón de Beta .

Esto es imposible Bhargav es el mas fuerte . - Dijo asustada Ron Mei .

Viole se le quedo mirando por un segundo para después lanzar al aire la cabeza de Bhargav y cuando descendió lo suficiente la pateo hacia Ron Mei arrancándole también la cabeza por la fuerza con la que lo mando . Seguía masacrando personas sin piedad alguna y lo peor de todo es que lo hacia de forma realmente brutal no era el clásico un instante de sufrimiento sino que disfrutaba viendo las caras de sufrimiento de sus victimas que no tenían nada que hacer contra el .

Oye tu tortuga negra detente . - Grito Rak pero al ser ignorado se lanzo a atacarlo .

Genial mas presas para mi . - Dijo Viole que apuntaba a arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe pero por alguna razón ( Baam ) su ataque se desvió rompiéndole la lanza a Rak .

Tortuga negra esa era mi lanza favorita . - Grito Rak creando una con shinso ( no se si puede hacerlo en realidad pero tampoco lo dejare desarmado ) .

Que piensas hacerme con esa astilla . - Una vez mas planeaba matarlo pero su golpe se volvió a desviar pero esta vez le logro dar en un brazo rompiendoselo con facilidad .

Maldita tortuga negra te voy enseñar lo que es bueno . - Al instante se vio rodeado por 10 lanzas de shinso que lo rodeaban como preparándose para empalarlo .

Y así lo hicieron , todos se lanzaron contra el pero las detuvo con la técnica que copio de Novik . De un momento a otro una guadaña paso a un mm de su cara .

Una pena quería decapitarte . - Dijo Reflejo .

A ti quería cazarte . - Dijo Viole sonriendo sadicamente .

Reflejo se intentaba defender por todos los medios pero le era imposible la velocidad de Viole era demasiado superior a la suya por lo que pronto perdió el brazo derecho segundos después la pierna izquierda y de inmediato las otras dos extremidades quedando en el suelo sin capacidad de defenderse .

Y se suponía que tu eras digno de estar en mi equipo . - Dijo Viole para después arrancarle la cabeza de una patada .

Mierda debemos pensar alguna forma de detener a Baam esta claro que ni yendo todos juntos podremos con el . - Dijo Koon .

Mierda pero como vamos a atraparlo cualquiera que lo quiera traer a la trampa esta muerto . - Dijo esta vez Ship .

No os preocupéis por ello ya estoy aquí . - Dijo Viole desde detrás de Ship al que mando a un lado de un simple manotazo .

´Mierda que hago enfrentarme a el es un suicidio y tampoco soy lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de el` - Pensaba koon .

Si no haces nada tendré que hacerlo yo . - Dijo Viole riendo sadicamente .

Primero le rompió una pierna violentamente y antes de seguir Anak y Ran lo atacaron a la vez pero sin ningún resultado .

Que bonita pareja una pena que yo sea quien os separe . - A ambos les atravesó con sus manos desnudas en el estomago .

Iré yo ahora . - Dijo Androssi .

No , iré yo . - Dijo Laure . ( Laure se ha despertado es el fin del mundo )

Laure le lanzo varios ataques variados de shinso algunos de fuego , otros de trueno y otros de agua pero lo único que logro fue romperle un poco la ropa a Viole .

¿ Eso es todo lo que sabes maestro del shinso ? Permiteme enseñarte un poco . - Dijo Viole .

En sus manos se formo una enorme esfera de color rojo que le lanzo a Laure dejándolo muy mal herido .

¿ A quien le toca ahora ? - Dijo Viole riendo cuando fue rodeado por los demás miembros del equipo de Ship .

Vamos todos . - Dijo Amigo .

Te voy a aguijonear humano . - Dijo vespa .

Seras mi muñeco . - Dijo Verdi .

En un segundo mato a los tres cubriéndose por completo de sangre , eso era un espectáculo temible .

Ahora iré yo . - Dijo osito .

Yo también voy . - Dijo Akraptor .

Le quemare . - Dijo Quaetro .

Le demostrare que soy mas fuerte que el . - Chang .

Voy a calcinar a ese maldito . - Dijo Yeon .

Me aburro es hora de acabar con todos . - Dijo Viole juntando a todos los que seguían vivos usando shinso mientras una esfera negra empezaba a crecer en la palma de su mano .

Para Baam tu no eres así . - Dijo Androssi apareciendo delante de el .

Pero que es eso que veo en tus ojos acaso me tienes miedo . - Dijo riéndose de Androssi .

Si , tengo miedo de Viole pero no de Baam y Baam si sigues ahí lucha para volver porque no quiero seguir viendo a Viole . - Dijo convencida Androssi .

Jajajajajajaja Baam esta muerto yo soy el único que queda . - Se reía pero empezaba a sentir como le era cada vez mas difícil controlar su cuerpo .

Lo ves , Baam sigue ahí y es mas fuerte que tu . - Dijo Androssi sonriendo .

Maldita perra te matare y nadie mas se interpondrá en mi camino . - Exclamo con furia queriendo matarla pero era incapaz de moverse .

Baam sigue luchando se que tu puedes . - Dijo Androssi .

¿ Que te hace pensar que el puede ganarme ? - Pregunto con burla .

Que tiene una cita conmigo . - Dijo Androssi confiada de sus palabras .

Jajajaja en serio , realmente la que tengo delante de mi es Androssi . - Dijo riendo .

Vamos Baam vencelo de una vez yo confió en ti , todos lo hacemos . - Dicho esto lo abrazo .

Maldita seas . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Viole antes de volver a ser Baam .

Sangre empezó a manchar el cabello de Androssi y al levantar la vista vio a Baam llorando sangre .

Lo siento , yo no quería matarlos . - Dijo Baam aferrándose a Androssi .

Lo se Baam , todos lo sabemos . - Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo .

Señor me rindo . - Dijo Baam .

Jiyu Viole Grace se retira y al no quedar nadie con posibilidad de luchar la princesa Androssi Zahard queda como la ganadora de la batalla de la fabrica . - Dijeron el del casco rojo y azul a la vez .

Lo siento señorita Androssi pero yo no me lo puedo perdonar , tengo que marcharme antes de hacerte daño a ti también . - Primero curo a todos con Shinso ( Creo que se puede ) y luego recubriendo todo su cuerpo con Shinso salio volando .

Espera Baam . - Gritaron Koon y Androssi pero Baam ya estaba demasiado lejos .

**Un año después . **

Princesa Androssi por favor deténgase . - Dijo uno de los guardias .

Aparta de mi camino si no quieres acabar mal . - Dijo Androssi .

Pero el rey ahora mismo esta ocupado . - Dijo otro guardia .

Me importa una mierda que este ocupado , pienso verlo ahora mismo . - Dijo Androssi abriendo la enorme puerta que conducía al palacio de su padre .

Androssi ¿ Que te trae por aquí ? - Dijo Zahard .

¿ Que demonios le has hecho a Luslec para que le haga lo que le hizo a su hijo ? - Exclamo Androssi con furia .

Veras hija mía es algo que tu no podrías comprender . - Dijo Zahard con calma .

Lo intentare . - Dijo un poco mas calmada .

No creo , Eurasia se volvió loca cuando le conté lo sucedido ¿ Crees poder soportarlo ?

Si . - Dijo Androssi convencida .

De acuerdo entonces sígueme . - Zahard se levanto del trono y empezó a caminar a una habitación siendo seguido por Androssi .

**En el piso 77 . **

Baam cierto . - Pregunto Baek Ryun .

Si , vengo a ver a Urek . - Respondió el , que ahora volvía a tener el pelo corto y ademas de ser mas alto también era algo mas musculoso.

¿ Que quieres de mi chico ? - Pregunto esta vez Urek .

La verdad , sobre mi madre y también el motivo por el que ella se volvió loca . - Dijo Baam sereno .

Esta bien te lo contare al fin y al cabo se lo prometí . - Dijo Urek empezando a caminar seguido de Baam llegando a lo que parecía un templo . ¿ Crees poder con la verdad ?

Si , quiero saber toda la verdad y también quiero saber el motivo por el que persigues a Phantaminum . - Dijo Baam .

No sera mi culpa si te vuelves loco . - Dijo Urek presionando una piedra que abrió una especie de pasadizo .

Tranquilo , ya lo estoy . - Dijo Baam .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado . **


End file.
